O Retorno
by Tha Black
Summary: Somente sete, longos, anos depois as coisas se esclarecem e Luna descobre o que aconteceu na fatídica tarde.


**Titulo:** _O Retorno  
_**Sinopse:** _Somente sete, longos, anos depois as coisas se esclarecem e Luna descobre o que aconteceu naquela tarde..._

**Autora:** _Thaís Black Potter (ou Luna, ou Leona ieuiuehiue)  
_**Beta:** Sandra Lourenço

**Classificação:** _Todos podem ler! Quer dizer... se voce estiver gravida ou nao suportar emoçoes fortes, feche esta janela, eu repito feche esta janela! Hiueroeuhrou É brincadeira... Se voce nao suporta o fato de Harry James Potter e Hermione Jane Granger juntos, é melhor clicar naquele "x" no canto superior da tela. ;/_

**Disclaimer:** _Nem os personagens e nem o universo de Harry Potter pertencem a mim porque a Tia Jo não me conhece ainda e por isso nao me deu ... heihueoiheoie... _

**Capitulo: **_Unico_

_Naquela tarde_

A porta dos fundos bateu com força, alguém entrou correndo.

- Mãe! Mãe! – chamava agitada a pequena menina, ela vestia um vestido branco com moranguinhos desenhados, usava um chapéu com uma flor em cima e sapatilhas brancas, e começou a puxar a barra da saia de Hermione.

- Sim, Lily? – indagou Hermione, pegando a menina nos braços. Hermione usava uma blusa de alças rosa, um avental e uma saia rodada que ia até um pouco abaixo dos joelhos.

- Aquele senhor veio de novo! – a menina de cabelos castanhos e olhos verdes-esmeralda intensos sorria, Hermione olhou pela janela da cozinha, um homem vestido de preto lhe acenava e em seguida girava nos calcanhares desaparecendo.

- E o que ele disse minha querida? – Hermione a encarava com um brilho distinto nos olhos.

- Que eu posso fazer o que eu quiser menos interromper uma manifestação de amor... Para não sofrer as conseqüências no futuro... – ia lembrando as palavras do homem loiro que sempre a visitava. – Ele não é perigoso, mamãe? – perguntou Lily, brincando com uma das mechas do cabelo de Hermione que lhe caia do coque que havia feito.

- Não precisa ter medo, filha. – acalmo-a. – Agora me deixe levar o chá para a titia Luna, sim? – a menina desceu do colo de Hermione e saiu pela mesma porta que entrou indo brincar no jardim atrás da casa. Hermione foi para a sala e ofereceu uma xícara de chá a Luna e colocou a bandeja em cima da mesa de centro.

- Hermione, amiga... Não acha que sete anos é tempo demais? Não acha que precisa contar o que aconteceu? – Luna parecia ler sua alma, somente lhe olhando nos olhos, a mulher usava um vestido azul claro de alças e os cabelos soltos.

- Você talvez tenha razão... Só espero que isso não seja matéria para o jornal... – Luna era dona do Pasquim, jornal que, hoje em dia, era da mesma ou maior qualidade que o Profeta Diário.

- Como se eu fosse fazer isso com você... – ela suspirou. – Ninguém nunca soube o que aconteceu naquela tarde... – _"Aquela tarde..."_, pensou Hermione.

- Eu... Eu irei lhe contar... – disse ela com o olhar distante. – Depois da queda de Voldemort, ou melhor, isso começou antes, com o envolvimento amoroso de Ginny e Malfoy... – Luna colocou as mãos na boca. – Malfoy se aproximou de Ginny, ele fugiu de Voldemort e se foi até ela no casamento de Gui e Fleur, a partir daí você deve imaginar o que aconteceu... Ginny, como você sabe, tinha sido transformada em um horcrux por Voldemort, e precisou se sacrificar pelo mundo bruxo e para Harry destruir finalmente Voldemort, pois bem... Assim ela o fez. Malfoy precisava por a culpa da morte da amada em alguém... Naquela guerra eu e Harry ficamos juntos, descobrimos que nos amávamos, mas precisávamos esperar a guerra acabar. Pois bem, ela acabou, eu e Harry nós casamos e eu estava grávida e iria contar a ele, nós fomos visitar Godric's Hollow, Harry e eu moraríamos lá, mas Malfoy havia nos seguido até lá, eu andei um pouco mais para ver melhor a casa, ouvi um barulho e me virei! Não tive tempo de fazer nada! Malfoy lançou nele um _Avada_... – lagrimas de dor escorriam. – Antes mesmo de eu ter tempo de contar a Harry... – Luna escutava tudo pasma, se sentou ao lado de Hermione e a abraçou. – Harry estava no chão, corri até ele, me joguei sobre ele, gritava, chorava, aquilo não poderia ser verdade... havia perdido o amor de minha vida! Malfoy então percebeu o que havia feito e me abraçou, então não tinha forças para fazer qualquer coisa... Ele me ajudou a me mudar para cá, me ajudou até o nascimento de Lily... A lei do retorno...

- O que? – questionou Luna.

- Quando você interrompe uma manifestação de amor, você retorna para continuá-la, tudo é permitido, menos interromper uma manifestação de amor. Por isso Malfoy vem sempre aqui, ele não sabe por que, mas sabe que precisa cuidar de Lily, fazer tudo o que Harry estaria fazendo... Porque aquela não era a hora de Harry partir... – contava entre soluços.

- Você não tem medo?

- Medo? Eu não tenho mais medo, perdi quase tudo naquela tarde, agora estou aonde queria estar e eu sei que um dia me reencontrarei com Harry, somos almas gêmeas, nem o tempo, nem o espaço, nem a dor e nem a morte mudará isso. Agora preciso cuidar da minha filha e fazê-la feliz, para que ela faça o mesmo com os filhos dela e assim sucessivamente. Nos olhos de Lílian encontro os de Harry sorrindo para mim, como se ele soubesse que eu estava esperando um filho dele, ele sempre soube tudo o que eu estava pensando só de me olhar... ele deveria apenas estar fingindo para mim ter a felicidade de poder contar para ele, no fundo ele sempre soube.

- Eu não sei se suportaria o fato de perder o Ron...

- Eu também diria isso se o Harry estivesse vivo, mas me contento em viver por Lily. – nesse momento Lily entrou correndo pela sala na direção de Hermione.

- Mamãe? Porque choras?

- Por nada, meu bem, por nada. – Lily abraçou a mãe sem dizer nada, aquilo bastou para Luna entender o real sentido do amor. Em silencio ela observava mãe e filha e entendia como Hermione conseguia viver. Uma brisa entrava pela janela e trazia o perfume de Harry, uma lagrima solitária escorreu pelo rosto, já seco, de Hermione. "Um dia nos reencontraremos... um dia... querido...".

**N.A.:** _Hello people! Aqui estou eu mais uma fic H/H pra minha coleção! HIhiewuhiwuheiwu! D Espero que gostem e que comentem BASTANTE! Agradecendo a minha beta Sandra! Olha só se tiver muitas reviews eu prometo postar logo, logo, uma fic nova! D_

_Hueheiuheiuheiuhe... Então... COMENTEM! ... Eu não sei se teria como fazer uma continuação aqui... mas se quiserem posso tentar! D_


End file.
